Gohan's Understanding
by hime-futatsu
Summary: This is my 1st fic! it's about Gohan after his father dies. GV Lemon later. It's Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 1 Gohan's Understanding

A seventeen year old Gohan looked down at the inner side of his wrist for the third time that day and sighed. Tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday. It had been seven years since he defeated Cell. Seven years since his father, the _real_ savior of earth, died. And yes, seven years since on of the only two women in his life died. His mother. She died while giving birth to his little brother, Goten. Little Goten, the spitting image of their father. The father that he would never know. And it was all his fault.

After watching his mother's body disappear into Otherworld, Gohan had taken Goten to Capsule Corp, upon the order of Bulma and Vegeta. More Bulma's order, but he had made an agreement with Vegeta. He would help the older male to ascend to the second level of super saiyan, if Vegeta would teach him all about their race. Vegeta had taken six years, but had finally reached the younger male's level. Gohan was also versed in everything about the saiyan race. He knew the customs and language like he had been raised there with the best tutors money could buy. There was nothing he didn't know about the barbarian half of himself.

In the past seven years, Gohan had only trained. Either by himself, or with Vegeta, Piccolo, or the 'Terrible Two' as Trunks and Goten were called by the Senshi, personally he never had a problem with the duo. He had given up studying human customs and facts, he had never wanted to be a scholar anyway. He hardly ever spoke Chikyuu anymore, only to Bulma. When he spoke to anyone else, it was only in saiyan. And since there weren't that many that knew saiyan, he didn't speak to many people anymore. He kept to himself mainly, dressing in a solid black gi, even let his wild hair grow down past his back. The only thing of him that wasn't black was his brown tail that grew back, which he kept snuggly around his waist at all times. Even his room in the Corp was all black, as well as all of his furnishings.

Needless to say, Gohan had gone into a deep depression. Everyone of the Z-Senshi worried and kept an eye on him. He was, after all, like a son to all of them. They all knew about Little Goten and came as often as possible to visit the Son boys and Briefs at the mansion. Whenever they would visit, he would just sit there, and hardly ever said anything, unless it was about fighting. But never about his mother and father, and no one ever said anything about them to Gohan, or even if they thought he was anywhere in the house that he could hear them speak.

Gohan looked up from his wrist when his little brothers walked into the room. Since he had been there from when the were born, all three of them had formed a bond as brothers, but the one between Little Goten and Trunks was stronger, despite the year age difference. When the boys were both quite young, Bulma and Vegeta treated Gohan and Goten like their own sons, so Trunks grew up calling them brother.

"You are late," Gohan said in a cold, dark tone, not bothering to turn around and look at them.

"Sorry brother, mother held us up."

"Yes, Bulma needed our help." Goten knew that Bulma and Vegeta weren't his parents. Bulma and the Senshi had told him all about them since he knew better then to ask his grieving brother.

"We will get started now then." Gohan turned to face the Two that were dressed for training. **Damn**, he thought to himself, glancing back down at his naked wrist, **maybe tomorrow.**

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 2 Gohan's Understanding

At midnight exactly, Gohan's eyes shot open, just like every other day. But unlike any other day, today was his eighteenth birthday. He knew what to expect, Vegeta had told him that he would go into heat. It was his race's coming of age "present" that would last a full week. He went into his bathroom and, after a cold shower, slipped into his normal black attire. Luckily, there were no females his age that he knew that he might lose control on and claim.

He jumped out his window and walked over to the gravity room. Meeting up like always, he and Vegeta walked in together. They said nothing as each stretched and warmed up for their first spar of the day. They bowed and sprang and each other to open their spar. They had agreed not to use ki blasts or super saiyan when they did their first spar, but it was fair game the rest of the day.

After dancing around each other for six hours, they decided to break and hunt for food. The slipped into their armor that Bulma had made them, and go kill animals for breakfast. Gohan slipped his tail around his third class armor, while watching Vegeta's snuggle against his royal armor. After Gohan's had grown back, they used the dragon balls and wished for Vegeta's tail back and then the second wish for all saiyan to be able to control the effects of the moon's light, so they would only transform when they wanted to.

"Are you ready Prince?" Much to Vegeta's delight, the Son boys had taken a liking to calling him 'prince', despite the fact that they were both princes of the recently re-founded Ox Kingdom. Gohan refused to call anyone else his father and Goten knew better. Neither called Bulma their mother either.

"Yes Gohan, but first, I have something for you." Vegeta rested his left hand on Gohan's chest. "You have proven yourself in the eyes of your Prince, and equally, to all past saiyan royalty, that you are far above the rank that your father bequeathed to you at your birth this day, eighteen years ago. Kneel." He ordered the boy. "Son Gohan, Prince of Ox Kingdom, do you promise to continue to serve the Royal House of Vegeta-sei, as well as the rest of the beings of the Planet Vegeta-sei for as long as you live by protecting the royal family and the citizens of Chikyuu?"

"Yes, my Prince and Sovereign Lord, I can make this promise to you, all of Vegeta-sei and Chikyuu." Gohan swore, his head bowed in reverence.

"The, he who fell as third class warrior Son Gohan, Prince of Ox Kingdom, rise as first class elite warrior Son Gohan, Prince of Ox Kingdom." Vegeta sent energy through his hand and changed Gohan's armor. Before it was all black underneath and blue on top, but now it was solid black, boots and gloves included, except on his right breast plate was a white hand print where Vegeta's hand had been.

"What is this Prince?" Gohan asked, looking at the left side of his chest.

"That is the crest of the great army of Vegeta-sei. It is there to say that you have sworn alliance to the royal house. The hand print is there to tell all that see it, that you have proven yourself and have been recognized by royalty."

"Congratulations Gohan." Three voices suddenly said from the doorway of the gravity room. In the bright morning light, he could make out the three figured of Bulma with Trunks and Little Goten on each side of her. When he walked up to thank them, he saw the rest of the Senshi there.

"Congratulations Prince Gohan." They all said. Much to his pleasant surprise, they all spoke in saiyan to congratulate him, even Bulma.

"Thank you all." He said as kindly as his deep rumbling voice would allow, "now, we hunt!" They all went to the forest, except Bulma and little Marron, to kill animals to eat for breakfast.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 3 Gohan's Understanding

Gohan sat in a tree in the middle of Satan City, like he had been doing for the past week. Lately he had been wondering how the people of the world were living, and he was trying to keep his mind off of his heat. Down below him he saw three teens that he had never seen before. Two girls and one guy. The guy had long blond hair, the girl next to him had short blond hair, but the female on the end took all of his attention. She had fiery blue eyes and black hair that fell almost to her waist. Her figure was one to be desired by all females, from her ample breasts down to her slender legs. He listened in closer to hear her name.

"Really girl, you need a man."

"But I just broke up with Brok!" _She_ replied.

"I'm always here babe."

"Shut it Sharpner." Both females shouted.

"Erasa, I don't need a man."

"No girl, you need a man. I mean shit, even if it's just a quick fuck!"

"Erasa!"

"She's right."

"Sharpner!"

"Listen Videl." Gohan stopped listening, his mind went into overdrive. She was single, sexy and named Videl. The longer he sat there watching her, the more his arousal grew. Climbing to the top of the tree, Gohan shot back to CC to talk to Vegeta. When he landed, he knocked on the door of the gravity room and waited for it to open.

"This had better be good. Oh, Elite, what do you want?" He switched from Chikyuu to saiyan when he realized who it was.

"I wish to have your permission to take a mate Prince."

"You have my permission. Go, take a mate, make little saiyan warriors."

"Thank you your grace." Again he shot off into the sky to where he knew the girl was and waited for her to be alone.

After waiting for two hours, the other two finally left and Gohan approached Videl. He was no longer wearing his armor like he had been all week, but was back in his black gi. "Excuse me, miss," he said, slipping into the language she knew. "but you are the most beautiful female I have ever seen. I must have you."

"Umm, thanks? And you are?" She had been surprised to see the owner of the deep voice that had managed to make her jump so high.

"I am First Class Elite Warrior Son Gohan, Prince of the Ox Kingdom." he boomed proudly.

"Prince of the Ox Kingdom? Wow! But what do you want me for?"

"To be my mate. Forever only mine. Never again to be with another male in the galaxy."

"What? But I don't even know you! How old are you? Where do you go to school?"

"I turned eighteen last week. And I do not go to school. Why would I? Do you?"

"Yes I do. I go to Orange Star High. And I'm almost eighteen! My birthday's in three months."

"Fuck."

"What?"

"I can not take you if you are not eighteen."

"And what if I don't want to be taken?"

"You do. I have a nose. I can smell your arousal. I shall wait until your birthday."

"Alright, I promise to be your mate," she said jokingly to her, but not Gohan. "I might have a new boyfriend though."

"I will not allow that. I shall be watching."

"But ha! You don't go to school."

"On Monday I shall. See you then Videl, promised mate of Son Gohan." He turned and shot off into the air back to CC after kissing her on the hand. He knocked on the door of the gravity room again and waited for Vegeta.

"What? For the love of, . . . Elite?" He started yelling then calmed down.

"Spar, now Prince."

"After you Elite." They both went in and started a spar that would last until the next afternoon.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 4 Gohan's Understanding

Monday morning, after a six hour spar with Vegeta, Gohan was flying to school. He had gotten a perfect score on his entrance exams. He had on his usual black attire. His shirt covered up his newest tattoo that he had gotten yesterday. His first tattoo was of the Eternal Dragon enveloped around his torso, the four star ball clutched in the claw over his right breast. The second was the seal of the Ox Kingdom on his left shoulder blade, which only the crown prince could have to prove his birthright. Third were the words 'never forget' written on his lower back just above his tail. His newest one was his title bestowed by Vegeta on his left breast. As he flew, he chuckled to himself about his conversation with Vegeta earlier about going to school.

_"Why do you want to go to school? You already know everything! We'll be losing hours of valuable training time. I won't allow it."_

_"Sorry Prince, but I am going. My future mate requested it. And besides, I am already at level three, train with my brothers."_

_"No, take your mate and skip school."_

_"I cannot take her, she is not eighteen yet. Three months."_

_"I see."_

_"And besides, Bulma requested it too."_

_"Well, if my mate says so, then go to school brat!"_

_"Yes sir, my Prince."_

When he finally reached the school, he landed on the roof and walked down to the main office. He got his schedule and walked to his homeroom/first class. When he entered the room everyone got silent and stared at the new kid. The girls all swooned while the guys looked on in amazement. Gohan's gi shirt revealed how muscular his arms and chest were. His outfit of all black, waist length spiky hair and brown "belt" was very intimidating to everyone. His hard black eyes were cold and uninviting to everyone.

"Well hello there, class we have new student. Son Gohan, he scored perfect on the entrance exams. Would you like to say anything else?"

"No."

"Well where do you come from?" the teacher persisted.

"Dead parents. Where is my seat?" he answered in a cold, dry tone.

"Oh, um, right up there next to Ms. Satan, Videl could you raise your hand?"

"No need." Gohan said as he spotted her, walked up and sat down next to her. She looked at him in amazement. She remembered nothing about their meeting. Gohan had stolen the memory from her when he left by kissing her hand.

"Hell."

"Hi there!" Videl was cut off by Erasa.

"Hello chibi." He didn't even turn to look at her. Instead, he stared forward.

"Hello. I'm Videl, guess you knew that."

"Of course. Your buffoon of a father is famous. Who does not know his daughter?"

"He is _not _a buffoon!"

"My deepest apologies." He said closing his eyes. He opened them slowly to stare down at his left wrist. No one else could see it, because of his wrist weight, but he knew what was there. His many, many scars from trying. Trying to end his life. He had let everyone down when Cell killed his father. The Z-Senshi had always thought of Goku as their little brother. Chichi had died giving birth, but Gohan knew she had a broken heart. Little Goten had grown up without his real parents. Bulma and Vegeta were great, but Goten deserved the ones who made him. And it was all his fault.

"Gohan, Gohan." Videl touched his shoulder and received a small shock. He looked up at her. "Class is over. Come on, let's go to the next class." He stood and followed her out into the hallway. "What class do you have next?"

"Physical education."

"P.E.? Me too, come on you can follow me." she led him down the hall and pointed to the men's locker room. "In there buddy."

"Thank you." he bowed to her and walked into the locker room. He received his uniform, put it on and walked out into the gym. The uniform was black shorts and a gray wife beater for men and black shorts and a gray tank top for the females. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it, his tail all but twitching.

"Good morning class! We're starting something new today! Martial arts!" the teacher came jogging in and announced. "Who knows anything about fighting?" Some people raised their hands, including Videl. Slowly, Gohan put his hand up as well. "Well then, let's have a demonstration for the rest of the class. How about Videl, and, well we have a new student, how about facing Videl?" Gohan merely grunted and walked forward with Videl. They both fell into their stances. Videl's had a couple flaws while Gohan's was perfect.

"In advance, I'm sorry for the embarrassment!"

"Whatever." Gohan's dark voice said in reply. She sprang forward in a fury of punches and kicks which Gohan only blocked. After ten minutes, she jumped back. Videl was sweating and Gohan was fine. She jumped to kick him in the jaw when he said "I am done with this." He grabbed her foot and threw he out of the ring. She looked up at him in shock as he bowed to her. He helped her get up and walked back to the wall.

"Very well done, what's your name?" the teacher asked.

"Son Gohan."

"Well then, very well done Gohan, Videl you as well. Thank you to both of you." the teacher praised the two.

"Videl, what happened?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know. I'll be right back." Videl said then walked over to Gohan. "What gives? I'm the strongest person here, but you just swatted me away like a fly!"

"You are the strongest person here, maybe you were just having and off fight. It happens." he said, closing his eyes again.

"Are you?" She started, but was cut off by the teacher.

"Laps! Take three laps! Run down then back up! Move it, move it!" he yelled as the class groaned.

After running and more martial arts, class was over and Gohan went to his next class. Then was lunch and his last class. When the day was over he went back to CC and trained with Vegeta until dinner. After dinner he did some homework, trained with the Terrible Two, then went to bed.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 5 Gohan's Understanding

After two and a half months of school, Gohan had gotten used to his new life. He kept to himself as much as possible, walked alone and ate his lunch sitting in a tree, so he could, for now, avoid Videl and her two friends. He was there to make sue she didn't have a boyfriend so he could have her on her birthday, not to socialize. Though, she and the two blond dolts sort of considered him as a friend and tried to hang out with him on a number of occasions. He couldn't count on both hands how many times they tried to get him to go to the mall or to see a movie. Videl was always the one to ask him. Secretly, she had developed a big crush on the dark male, but dare not tell anyone.

It was finally time for the last class of the day, history. Slowly, he stalked down the hall to his room, everyone moving out of his way. Only once had someone gotten in his way and they had found them self on the opposite side of the hall. Everyone had just looked on with wide eyes. When he took his seat, Erasa started to talk to him about everything and nothing. Gohan merely closed his eyes, ignoring her until class started. When the bell rang, Gohan opened his eyes to see his plump little teacher stroll into the room. "Good news class!" she shouted so all could hear her over everyone's endless jabber. "We're going on a field trip tomorrow! To Capsule Corp! Everyone already has permission. And for some other news. You're getting an assignment. You and a partner of my choosing, are going to research some famous figures in recent history to see where they are today."

She handed out papers to everyone. Gohan scanned the paper for his name and found it coupled with Videl's. **Shit. This is not what I had in mind. I just want to take her, not get close. This does not help.** He thought to himself. When he looked at their topic he wanted to cry and blow up a part of the room. They had the Ox Kingdom. He was researching his own family, not that anyone knew that. They had taken special precautions to protect their privacy. Looking over at Videl, he saw that she was happy with their topic. **Of course, we are royalty.** He figured to himself.

"Who do you have Erasa?" Videl asked.

"The Briefs family! Good thing we're going there tomorrow! I'm partnered with that weirdo Devlin Netish. Shit. How about you?"

"Gohan and I have the Ox Kingdom! Royalty! They're known to be the strongest family in the world! Especially the princess. 'Built like an ox'! Hahaha!" They laughed.

Gohan sat there gritting his teeth listening to Videl, Erasa and Sharpner all laugh at his family. Slowly, unknown to them, his power level was rising steadily and he could kill them instantly without thinking about the end results of his actions. Like having to deal with Bulma the school, angry parents, and not to mention losing his mate. "Silence!" He shouted at them. "You do not laugh at royalty! They could buy and sell your sorry asses." After his explosion the bell rang and he left the room in a hurry.

Videl had to sprint after him to catch up. "Gohan! Wait!" He stopped and she ran into him like he was a brick wall and she fell on her rear while he stayed standing. "I'm sorry. Let's get together to work on our project. Where do you want to meet?"

"Tomorrow, where I reside, after the field trip to Capsule Corp. I will take you home." He said, not bothering to turn around or help her up.

Videl watched him leave, her eyes glued to his tight ass. Then she got up and went to her own mansion to start researching. When she got home, she fixed a snack and went up to her room. Opening her laptop, Videl started researching. After two hours and finding virtually nothing on their topic, she went for a jog then bed, after dinner alone.

Gohan burst into the gravity room when he got back to CC. "Fight now!" He yelled, exploding into SS3. Vegeta, Trunks and Little Goten all went up to level two, and sparred with him until dinner then he went to bed.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 6 Gohan's Understanding

The next day, Gohan arrived at school just in time to walk with his class down to the bus for their trip. Everyone was dressed in their best because they were going to meet _the_ Bulma Briefs. Gohan just wore his gi, he saw no point in dressing up since he lived at CC and saw Bulma everyday, not that anyone knew that. Everyone stood in little groups talking. Gohan stood on his own by Videl's group. He was listening in as Sharpner was trying to hit on his future mate, but being cast aside by the dopey blond girl.

"So Videl, would you like to sit with."

"Me?" Gohan cut off Sharpner. His sudden deep voice startled the boy as he stepped forward in front of the other male.

"Sure, _Gohan_, I'd love to sit with you." She answered looking pointedly at Sharpner so he's get the message. When they got on the bus, Videl tried to tell Gohan about what she had found the night before. "So the current king has."

"Can we talk about this later? We are almost there." True to his word, the large buildings of CC came into view.

"Sure Gohan, let's go." The students all got off the bus and assembled in the front lawn waiting to see the infamous blue-haired beauty.

The main doors of the house opened and the Terrible Two came rushing out. There were about to throw water balloons, but stopped when they saw Gohan. "Brother." They both said in saiyan.

"Go back inside." He told them. Videl look at him in confusion. He spoke a weird language, but his voice was what threw her off. It sounded so much lighter, like he knew the two little boys.

"Goten, Trunks, what did I tell you about Gohan?" The class's attention turned and everyone went slack jawed. There, in all her glory, stood the beautiful owner of CC, Bulma Briefs. Bulma was dressed in a black skirt and blazer with a blue shirt that matched the color of her eyes and hair. "Hello class, welcome to Capsule Corp. I am, as you all well know, Bulma Briefs. I hope you're excited! Let's go!"

"Bulma?"

"Yes, oh Gohan, Vegeta's in _the room,_ take these two with you."

"Thank you Bulma. Brothers." Gohan merely said as the trio walked around the mansion.

"Well class, let's go!" Bulma led the class into the labs. Videl followed only after Gohan rounded the corner and was out of sight.

At lunchtime, the four saiyans came out of the gravity room to join the class for lunch. They sat at their own table piled high with food. Bulma went and sat with them, snagging her own pile. The boys always waited until she took whatever she wanted before they dug in and she could get no more. The class sat at another table, with less then half the amount of food, but almost more then enough for them.

After eating his fill, Vegeta looked over at the humans. "Which one is she Elite?"

"The one with the long black hair and blue eyes. Do I have your approval?" Gohan said looking at the girl in question. She was laughing along with her blond duo.

"Yes, considering the options. She is the strongest female besides my mate, the queball's and your mother. You may have her."

"Thank you. I was thinking about making her saiyan."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"And the other wish?"

"For my brothers and I to be full blooded as well Prince."

"Very well. If my mate would like to, make her one of us as well." Vegeta looked over at Bulma who nodded that she would like that.

"Yes my Prince."

The rest of the trip went quickly. Bulma took the class around the rest of CC, except for the housing part. At the end of the day, Videl met up with Gohan. "Ready to research partner?"

"Since we must. Come with me." He turned around.

"Gohan, we have to go back to school first, then we can go to your house." Videl said to the taller male.

"I will not be making any pointless trips. I reside here. Bulma already signed us out. Come with me." He repeated. Videl followed him into the private part of CC and up to his room. "This is all that we need." He took down a thick, leather bound book.

"What is it?"

"The Ox family's royal tree. Everyone is in it."

"I did some research last night, too. Here."

"Not needed."

"What? We have to have three sources. I figured you'd find one, I would, then we could go up to Fire Mountain."

"Fine. What do you have?"

"Well, I found information on the current king. His wife died giving birth to their daughter, who died giving birth to the second heir. It didn't give any names though."

"Here, this is the family tree." Gohan said, flipping the book open, his eyes cast away from the page about his family. His mother and father were on there.

"Ox King, wife _Lilka_ died giving birth to Princess _Chichi_, who married _Son Goku_! Oh wow! He's a very famous fighter! They had two children. Youngest Prince Son Goten and Prince Son Go - Go. _YOU_!"

"Yes."

"You're the Prince of the Ox Kingdom?"

"Yes."

"You?"

"Yes."

"You, Son Gohan?"

"For the fourth time yes. I am the Crown Prince of the Ox Kingdom. There is much you do not know about me Videl."

"Like what?"

"I shall tell you later. For now, let us go eat with my brothers, Bulma and Vegeta." He said as he led her down to the kitchen for dinner.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 7 Gohan's Understanding

The next day, Gohan flew to school. He had taken Videl home last night in his 2002 Dodge Dakota Sport. Bulma and Vegeta had gotten it for him on his sixteenth birthday two years ago. She had wanted to get him a little sports car, but Vegeta had forced her to pick a truck for him. At least they both agreed on black. He had put in a CD player stereo and bass and subwoofers. Everyone knew when he was home because his music rumbled the whole compound. His favorite band was always on, Senses Fail.

When he reached West City, he landed in an ally then walked to school, ignoring everyone he passed. He sat down in his classroom in his seat.

"Hey Go-chan!" Erasa bubbled out when the trio came in.

"My name is Son Gohan, I took the time to learn your name, _Erasa_, please learn mine." He answered coldly, bringing the girl down.

"Sorry Son-Kun." She looked down.

"Never, EVER call me that! I am Son Gohan, not _him_! I will never be him!" Gohan jumped up yelling.

"Who Gohan?" Videl asked carefully.

"My father! I will never be as good as him! Never!"

**His father?** Videl thought. **Son Goku?** She remembered from last night who his father was. Then she had a flash back from the first day Gohan came to school.

_"Well where do you come from?" the teacher persisted._

_"Dead parents. Where is my seat?"_

"No one's comparing you to him Gohan."

"_She _is." Gohan sneered.

Videl touched his arm, instantly calming him down. "She didn't mean it." Gohan's tail twitched unnoticed around his waist. He sat down and let the rest of the day pass in a repetitive blur. Once the bell rang, Gohan rose from hi seat and walked to the roof.

As he looked over the edge of the building, the sound of Erasa calling him 'Son-Kun' kept ringing through his mind. "I shall never be him. Never as good. I am a failure. A disgrace. A DISGRACE!" Gohan shouted, his tongue easily slipping into his race's language. "A FAILURE!" He took off his wrist weights and looked at his scarred wrists. He picked up his right finger and pressed it to his left wrist. "It is time to stop." He swiftly brought down his hand two inches, using his ki like a blade. Blood started to drip. Gohan didn't make a sound as he repeated the action on the other wrist. He just stood, watching his life's blood fall to the ground. It made designs as it slowly cascaded down his arms. There were little hearts that got lines through them like they were broken and little X's all over. His got a sick pleasure from watching it fall.

"Gohan? GOHAN!" Videl screamed as she realized what was happening as he passed out, falling in a puddle of his own blood.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 8 Gohan's Understanding

Gohan woke up in the medical wing of CC. He had wraps around his wrists and was strapped down to the bed. Just like every other time he tried to commit suicide. The straps were made of a special material that Bulma had created, they made it so he couldn't get free no matter how hard he tried. Sighing he looked around, waiting for Bulma to come in and yell at him. His eyes stopped scanning when he spotted something different, a lump in a chair. **Odd, **he thought, **Bulma never stays.** Gohan sat up as far as possible and looked closer. "Videl?" Suddenly he remembered hearing her scream his name in terror the day before right before he passed out into his comforting darkness. He found such peace in the darkness, like it was a second home.

She stirred when she heard her name. Sitting up, she looked around sleepily, then woke up when she saw him. "Gohan are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Gohan, tell me what's wrong." she begged, grabbing his hand.

"No."

"Please." she squeezed harder.

"It is a long story." he said quietly.

"I have all day for you."

Looking down at his wrists again, Gohan sighed one more time. "My full name is First Class Elite Warrior Son Gohan, Crown Prince of Ox Kingdom." he started. The rest of the day Gohan told her everything about himself, his past, race, family, Z-Senshi and, lastly, Cell.

Hours had past, it was now ten at night. Videl had just left to talk to her father. She had been patient with him. Some parts of his tale were hard. When Gohan had told her about his mother and father, tears cascaded down his face. All she did was hold his hand. It was all she could do. She had been almost angry when he told her about Cell, but mostly relieved that her father didn't defeat him. But angry the he had lied to her.

He had moved from the medical wing to his room. There was a knock at the door before Goten walked in. Bulma had already yelled at him, but this time she didn't cry like she usually did.

"Gohan?" the boy said, walking over to the bed.

"Yes Goten?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"I am sorry Goten." he picked up the seven year old boy and placed him on the bed.

"What make you so sad big brother?"

"Our parents."

"Why?"

"It was my carelessness that got out father killed. And it is my fault that you do not have a father. Mother died of a broken heart, despite medical reasons. Because of father, because of me! It is my fault and my fault alone."

"Vegeta told me all about the fight with Cell. That is wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. Dad chose to stay dead. Mom is with him now. They have each other, and we have each other too. Please don't leave me Gohan." Goten clutched his brother's torso.

"I shall not Little Guy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Promise what?"

"I promise to never leave you Son Goten."

"Let's go spar Go-chan!"

"Alright Little Go-chan."

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 9 Gohan's Understanding

Sunday Videl walked back to CC to see Gohan. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. it opened to reveal a boxer clad Vegeta looking _very _annoyed. He was playing with his mate and, since she was naked, made him answer the door. The boys were all training so it left him as the best candidate. "What?" he snarled.

"Is, is Gohan here?" she asked trying not to stare at his obvious arousal.

"Yes, he's coming now." Vegeta said, slamming the door.

"Wha?"

"Videl?"

"Hey, um, what's up?"

"I was training."

"Obviously." Her eyes raked down his body. He had on only black shorts and boots, his hair was gold and eyes teal. Sweat made his tan skin glossy in the sun, showcasing his always hidden tattoos. "Will you teach me?" She asked, almost drooling.

"Would you like to be like me?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to be a saiyan?"

"What?"

"Would you like to be turned into a saiyan? Like me? By the dragon balls?"

"Sure."

"Good. We shall wait until Vegeta and Bulma are done fucking. For now, come with me, we will start your training."

Three hours later, Videl was able to fly and shoot ki blasts and Vegeta and Bulma were done mating. They were all gathered in the backyard. Gohan called forth the Eternal Dragon.

"Who has disturbed my slumber?"

"I have, Son Gohan."

"What is your first wish?"

"I wish for Videl Satan and Bulma Briefs to both be full-blooded saiyan and to be able to go level one of a super saiyan."

"It shall be done." The dragon's eyes glowed red as both women fell to the ground in agony as their molecular structure was changed. When they were done changing, Videl had a brown tail and Bulma sported a blue one. "What is your second wish?"

"I wish for I, Son Gohan, Son Goten and Trunks Briefs to be made into full-blooded saiyan as well."

"It shall be done." Again the eyes glowed red as each of the young princes were changed. When they were done, the dragon balls all shot off into their own different directions. Or tried to, everyone but Bulma caught one, Gohan and Vegeta each catching a second. Videl looked down at the big rock in her hands. She could break it if she wanted to, but didn't anyways. Goten and Trunks ran to the gravity room to test their new power after handing their dragon balls to Bulma. Vegeta took all seven balls and followed his mate inside to _test_ her new saiyan-hood. That left only Gohan and Videl.

"Where did those two go?"

"To fuck some more, want to watch?" Gohan asked the red faced girl.

"No. So, now that I'm like you, what will happen to me now?"

"When you turn eighteen you will be my mate. You promised yourself to me when we first met."

"No I didn't. I'd never say that in school."

"No, we met the Friday before I started."

"Wha?" Suddenly, like a movie, their first meeting played in her mind. "Oh shit."

"Yes. Now, want to go watch Bulma and Vegeta?"

"I guess." She followed him to a window on the first floor. "I wish today was my birthday." She whispered quietly looking at the boy still in shorts and a growing arousal, who didn't hear her.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 10 Gohan's Understanding

The school week went by in a blur. Everyday after school was over, Videl went and trained with everyone in the CC house. She was progressing quickly. Since it was wished, she could go to level one, but wanted to be stronger. She wanted to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but Gohan and Vegeta forbid it. It was necessary for her to turn eighteen first. Videl was also being tutored by Vegeta about the saiyan race. Gohan had only told her bits and pieces last Saturday. She was becoming fluent in the language and was also calling Vegeta 'prince' since she was the only non-royal of the six. Bulma mostly fought with Videl since they were closest in power level.

It was early Saturday morning, Bulma and Videl were sparing on the backyard. Gohan and Vegeta watched to point out weaknesses. All was peaceful until they heard a loud bang. The gravity room had just exploded with Goten and Trunks in it. They all ran over screaming., Gohan and Vegeta powered up to maximum and jumped into the wreckage. Gohan dug until he found Goten. He shot up into the air and waited for Vegeta to come up with Trunks. When each man had a boy, they flew to the medical wing with the girls. Bulma instructed them to be put into the regeneration tanks.

When the boys were safely in the tanks, Bulma and Vegeta left, leaving Videl with Gohan. "Come on Gohan. We'll go, uh, eat something."

"You go."

"Gohan."

"Leave me be!" He yelled, his usually cold dismal eyes full of tears for his baby brother.

"Alright." Videl said softly, understanding his despair. She left his alone to continue her spar with Bulma.

"Goten," Gohan balled out. "Why? What happened? I promised never to leave you. I should have made you promise never to leave me." Dropping to the floor, Gohan wept. He cried for his baby brother. That he was hurt, he should have been there to watch the youngest Son. He also cried because Goten didn't have his real parents. That he didn't even have them for a day. That he would never know the warmth of his father's hold or his mother's cooking. See the love and pride in each of their eyes. Then he cried for his mother and father. That they were dead and didn't know their baby boy. And it was all his fault. He cried when he realized that he had broken his promise to his mother to never let Goten get hurt. Again he failed his family. "I am sorry mother." He sobbed out before he passed out on the floor.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 11 Gohan's Understanding

Sunday afternoon and Monday Gohan stayed by Goten's side. The little male had been let out of the tank Monday morning and his brother was catering to his every whim. Gohan forbid him from sparring with Trunks for the day and the next. Trunks had also been put under house "arrest". The Two settled for playing video games and watching movies all day.

Wednesday, the Two went back to sparring under the watchful eye of Vegeta. Bulma and her father started to rebuild the gravity room while Gohan went back to school. He could hardly concentrate though. The next day was Videl's birthday. After three months of waiting, she would finally be eighteen. And she would finally be his. He would claim her as his eternal mate. He had already planned to make her miss the last two school days of the week. They would be very busy with more important matters. He had no care to continue school after this week. He had gotten what he had come for. Gohan could barely contain himself. He was in heat again.

Today they were giving their presentation on the Ox Kingdom. His grandfather was nice enough to come in and talk to the class. It was also Erasa and her partner's turn today, so the whole Briefs family was coming in, including Goten, so Bulma could speak to the class.

"First will be Erasa and Devlin doing their presentation on the Briefs family." The teacher announced. As the duo walked up front, Gohan started to tune out. He did live at CC with the family after all. After five minutes of hearing Bulma drone, he was about to fall asleep, but Vegeta spiked his ki.

"Gohan," Bulma said, "come on up please." Gohan did as he was told and walked up to join the rest of the royals in the front of the room. "Gohan here is my godson and he himself has put time and energy into helping Capsule Corp's product line. He is the only one crazy enough to test some of my products first hand." Bulma drone on once again. Gohan stood alert like the rest of the males.

After Bulma was done, Erasa and Devlin spoke some more, then they were finished. "Gohan, while you're up here, you and Videl go next." The little round teacher said. The Briefs family took a seat while Videl came down and Ox King came in.

"Our presentation is about the Ox Kingdom. We have a guest speaker, he is the King of Ox Kingdom. His addition to recent history is the reforming of his kingdom's crop industry. The industry is one of the main sources of food all over the world." Gohan spoke deeply and coldly about his kingdom. He personally didn't have to do any research, his mother had droned in the facts of their kingdom since he was a small boy.

Videl spoke then. "The Ox King's royal lineage is still continued today. His wife, Queen Lilka, died giving birth to their only heir, Princess Chichi. The princess is known around the world to be the strongest woman, she was the only female to win the World Martial Arts Tournament. Shortly after she won, she married fellow famous fighter, Son Goku. He himself has won several tournaments, defeated the Red Ribbon Army and stopped evil King Piccolo. Sadly both the princess and her prince died seven years ago. Goku at the hands of Cell, and Chichi giving birth to the second heir to the crown." As his future mate spoke, tears cascaded down Gohan's cheeks. He ground his teeth to hold back his sobs. Goten, who had stayed up front, felt his brother's sadness and took his hand. "The second heir to the crown is this cute little guy here, Little Son Goten. The heir to the kingdom is our very own classmate, Crown Prince Son Gohan." The class gasped at the new information.

"Thank you for the introduction Videl, hello class. I am the King of Ox Kingdom." Gohan's grandfather took over. Videl walked back and stood with her almost mate.

"Gohan, I'm sorry." She spoke in saiyan to him.

"It is alright." His voice was hollow like his eyes.

"I love you Go-Chan."

"I love you too Little Go-Chan." After his grandfather spoke for ten minutes, Gohan finished their presentation quickly. "As you can see, my Kingdom has added greatly to the world by its production of crops."

The bell rang after Gohan and Videl finished. The Sons, Briefs, Videl and Ox King al left together to go back to CC. Outside, the sky had turned dark black and rain poured down on the group. Halfway during their was out of the city to fly back, Gohan grunted and shot off into the sky. Videl tried to follow, but the youngest princes held her back. Since she didn't have a bond with him yet, she didn't know what Gohan's grunts meant.

Gohan flew away from CC at breakneck speed towards the mountains. He knew where to go when he wanted to be alone. He went to his parent's house. His childhood home. A little cottage in the middle of nowhere. He landed on the ground and fell to his knees in front of the small dome. Since he had left with Goten, Gohan had not been able to go back in. "Why did you leave us? Why did you leave me? WHY?" He screamed, slamming his hands down into the mud coating himself.

Vegeta walked up behind the boy. Gohan knew he was coming, he always came. So he didn't bother to hide his ki anymore. "No one blames you boy."

"I do."

"Yes, I know. But you know what I'm going to say."

"I do."

"And you know better then to leave your brothers."

"I do."

"Gohan, it is time to stop living in the past. Focus on what is happening now. You will never again have the chance to see Goten and Trunks to grow up. You've been there since the beginning for them. Why stop now? And what about your mate? She won't want a mate who lives in the past. And what about when you have children? You don't want to miss them growing up. I have enjoyed watching you grow in these past seven years. As well as your brother. Despite blood and breeding, you're both like my sons. And I'm proud to have you in my house. I don't know what would become of our family if you left us."

"Thank you Prince."

"Come home boy. There is nothing left for you here. It's all at the Corp now."

"Yes Sire." Gohan looked up at the sky. The rain washed over him. It felt good, almost cleansing. "I see it now." Gohan said as he felt like his father and mother had just forgiven him. He cried happy tears as the mud washed away from his body. Vegeta looked at the boy in the eyes and saw how much brighter they looked. "Let's go home Prince."

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 12 Gohan's Understanding

When the two Crown Princes returned to CC, the other four could senses the change in Gohan. It felt like his coldness had been lifted. Like he had just stepped away front a hot fire, his whole body gave off warmth and love. "Goten, Trunks, let's go spar!" He challenged his brothers, shooting off to the backyard with the Two hot on his tail.

"What happened to him?" Videl asked amazed.

"He understands now." Vegeta said.

"Understands what?"

"That it's not his fault." Bulma answered.

"His fault that what?"Videl pressed, still not understanding.

"That his parents are dead!" They both yelled.

"Oh."

"Go home child. Get some rest." Vegeta advised the young girl.

"Why? I'm not tired. I wunna spar."

"Just go sleep. There will be plenty of time for that later. Just trust me." Bulma said.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Go sleep now brat!" Vegeta yelled. Videl ran, but didn't think she could get away fast enough. Vegeta picked up Bulma, threw her over his shoulder and took her to their room for the night.

Videl flew home in the pouring rain. When she got there, she trained, ate dinner with her father and went to bed at nine. She felt the need to heed the order of the prince and princess of the saiyan race.

At midnight exactly, Videl's eyes shot open. She was now eighteen and she was in heat. She could barely stand the burning sensation. Thanks to her saiyan hearing, she heard the light rapping on her balcony window. She opened the doors, stepped out and instantly regretted it. The rain soaked her through her white pj's. But her nose picked up a familiar scent, she felt around and found Gohan's ki in a tree right in front of her. His scent was strong and musky. She could clearly smell his want, his need, his arousal. He jumped forward and landed right in front of her. Leaning forward, he grabbed her face and swept her up into a kiss. Through their mouths he could feel her groan. He picked her up by the waist, brought her into her room and deposited her on the bed. Quickly he checked to make sure the door was locked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Take me, I am yours, now and forever."

"Good." he leapt at her and landed on the bed next to her. He reached down and gently caressed her face. "You are beautiful, and you are _mine_!" he leaned down and took her mouth again, his hands wandering down her torso, over her cold, wet shirt. When he reached them, his fingers nimbly caressed her already pert nipples causing her to jump. Slowly, he opened each button of her shirt, starting at the bottom. When he reached the top button, he stopped, leaned down and dipped his tongue into her belly button making her yelp in surprise. He licked up her chest in the valley of her breast and undid the last button with his teeth. Slowly he opened the shirt and stared down at her chest. He took one in each hand and started to massage them, his thumbs occasionally flicking her nipples. She tried to moan, but his mouth had once again claimed hers.

Gohan left her mouth and kissed a trail down to her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth. Videl groaned in pleasure as he nipped and sucked at her sensitive flesh. When he was done with the first, he continued his kiss trail to the other, where he continued his actions. His hands took the wet shirt up and brought it up to trap her arms above her head.

"Not fair." Videl pouted. Slowly, Gohan removed his gi shirt. Videl watched all of his muscles flex from the simple action. She tried but couldn't get her arms out of the clever trap he had set. She wanted to feel his chest but couldn't move her arms. His tattoos all caught her attention and she watched them dance across his flexing torso. Once his shirt was on the floor, Gohan's mouth went back down to hers. His kiss was an almost distraction from his hands that were untying her pj pants. Before she knew what was going on, her pants were on the floor and she was left in her little white thong and shirt turned handcuffs.

"You're still not being fair." Videl whined. She was almost going crazy with need.

"How?" Gohan stopped, his hands firmly on her ass.

"You're on top."

"Tradition."

"What?"

"Male domination for mating."

"Oh."

"Do not worry, you will get your chance."

"Sweet." Gohan leaned up and kissed her, his hands cupping her rear. Slowly, his hands made their way back up to her chest and her nipples. Suddenly he stopped, reached down and removed her small thong, her flesh bear to him. He started him kiss train again. From her mouth to one breast to the other, flicking each nipple with his tongue on his passing. Smirking, he looked up at her then continued his trail, stopping to delve into her belly button. He then went even lower, stopping right above her black curls. "Are you ready my pet?"

"For?" Gohan said nothing in reply as his hands opened her legs and he inserted two fingers inside of her. All she could do was thrust her hips up as she silently screamed. When she came back down, he started to move his fingers inside of her. Slowly at first, but then he picked up the pace, until she could feel an orgasm coming. Gohan reached up and freed her hands then laughed as he watched them fly to remove his pants and boxers. Like a true saiyan in heat, she had them off in less then a second. She could see his large engorged member and was left with her mouth hanging open. He pushed her back down on the bed and was between her legs.

He shifted down so his mouth was at her entrance, his tongue shot out and lapped at her. "Gohan!" She grasped the sheets and thrust upwards. He merely placed a hand on her abdomen and brought her back down to him so he could continue to eat her out. His tongue entered her slowly and lapped as far as he could reach. She yelled out in pleasure when she came and he drank it up then went up and kissed her so she could taste herself.

After the kiss he placed his tip at her slick entrance the look up at her for approval. When she nodded, he quickly thrust into her. Instinctively, she coiled around him, tears springing to her eyes, he just waited for her to adjust to his size. He stroked her back until her tears stopped, then he stroked the base of her tail. Videl's eyes shot open and she stroked his in return. At the touch of his tail, Gohan started to thrust in and out of Videl. Slowly at first, but as she continued to stroke, he only went faster and faster. Both groaned in pleasure and Videl raked her nails down Gohan's sweaty back. His mouth claimed hers as they both got closer to orgasming. Gohan moved his head face to the crook of her neck, Videl followed his example. When he raised his head in a wave of pleasure, Videl could see his fangs lowering and descended hers as well. Right when they both climaxed, Gohan bit Videl and she bit him back. They each lapped up the other's blood then kissed to seal their bond.

"That was great." Videl said after they broke the kiss. "When can we do it again?"

"As soon as we get back to my room. Grab some clothing." Videl quickly stood from the bed and grabbed a couple training gis and some underwear. Gohan grabbed his gi, took his new mate's hand and ITed then it back to his room.

Dropping his gi, Gohan kissed Videl, who promptly dropped her gis and led him to the bed. "My turn." She said almost evilly.

"Correct." Gohan smirked to his little minx.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!

* * *

Another early update! It's for my faithful reviewers! Your comments mean so much to me, since I'm new. (Oh and by the way, gohny1129,I don't have a car any more, so you can't poke me while I'm driving! I donated my car to Purple Heart!)

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 13 Gohan's Understanding

Monday at midnight, Gohan's eyes shot open. He looked down to see his naked mate sprawled across his bed. Her head was on his chest, her hair spread around him. Smiling, he picked up her head and got up. After a cold shower and dressing, Gohan jumped out his window and walked over to the newly finished gravity room.

"Finally." Vegeta said roughly when he saw the boy. "I've been waiting for your ass all weekend."

"Right Prince, you've been just as busy as I. Your mate is with child."

"As is yours boy."

"I know. Shall we?"

"Yes, now." Vegeta turned and entered his room followed by the other crown prince. They did their usual stretch and started to spar. It was like they'd never missed a moment of training. They were perfectly in time with each other, like they were performing a favorite dance.

At 6:30, Gohan stopped the fight to go wake Videl for school. He flew in the window and walked over to the bed. Putting his hand down, he brushed the stray hairs from her cheek. "Mate."

"I'm tired Son-Chan. In an hour."

"No mate, you must wake for school."

"For what?"

"For school. Come on my little scholar."

"Holy shit I'm late for school! Wait, what about you?"

"Videl Satan must finish out school. It wouldn't be good if the 'Champ's' daughter dropped out of school when she was with child. Despite all I've done, I'm no one in the media's eye. I could drop off the face of the earth."

"But why did you go then?"

"To make sure you had no pathetic boyfriend."

"You went there for three months just for me?"

"Yes, now get up my beauty. It is time for you to go learn." Gohan said, watching his mate walk to the bathroom for a shower. He picked out some clothing for her to wear and went down to the kitchen. "Bulma, how about some breakfast?"

"You're not going to hunt with Vegeta?"

"Nah, I'll cook. Sit Princess." Bulma happily followed the order of the boy. Something was different about the young prince that she couldn't figure out. "Gohan, what's new?" She tested.

"Nothing much. Videl is with child. I'm dropping out of school to train more."

"But your education."

"Fuck it, I know more then enough thanks to my mother." Bulma said nothing. In the past seven years, no one had mentioned Goku or Chichi in front of Gohan and now, he was talking about her!

"Gohan, your mother would want you to finish school."

"But my father wouldn't. I don't belong there Bulma. You know that. Just like Goten and Trunks don't."

"Trunks _is_ going."

"No he won't. School is worthless. He is already brilliant. His mother is a genius and she didn't go to school either."

"I was home schooled!"

"So are they."

"Huh?"

"Do you really think that Vegeta and I would let them walk around with the IQ of a flamingo? We've been teaching them everything. Fighting, saiyan, Chikyuu, math, you name it, they know it."

"Wow." Was all Bulma could say. They both turned when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Videl came trudging in the kitchen. She followed her nose to the eggs her mate was cooking. "Good morning Videl!" Bulma greeted the girl.

"Morning." Videl grumbled her reply, eyes focused on the food.

"Hello my love." Gohan said, walking over to kiss her.

"Morning. Hurry up or else I'll be late." She kissed him in return and pushed him back to the stove. He finished the eggs and put a plate in front of each woman. While they were eating, he cooked more for the Terrible Two, Vegeta and himself. By the time his food was done, it was time for Videl to leave. "Bye mate, I'll see you after school."

"Bye my love. Have a good day, make new friends, scare the freshmen!" Gohan kissed her good-bye then sat with the other males for breakfast. When they were all done, Gohan stood and said, "Let's go. Training time." The other three for up and followed him to the gravity room as Bulma went down to her lab.

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 14 Gohan's Understanding

Six and a half months had past. Bulma and Videl were both now visibly pregnant. Vegeta said that saiyan pregnancies only lasted seven months. Videl had gone to school everyday, then trained with Bulma when she got home. Bulma would work in her lab then train. The boys all stayed home and trained all day, Gohan and Vegeta still home schooling the Terrible Two.

After waiting so long, today was finally Videl's graduation day. She was graduating from high school. Her saiyan family would be attending, and Gohan and her father would finally meet. They had amazingly gone for so long without meeting, but now they would. Hercule hadn't taken to Videl's changing so well. She had talked to him months before about Cell and he had told her the truth. He hadn't like her bring turned into a saiyan, or getting pregnant without being married, but she was stronger then him now and living at CC.

"Now Gohan, be nice to my father when you meet him. You four as well!" Videl ordered the five royals.

"Yes Videl." They all replied. They had all dressed up for her. Gohan wore black dress pants, a white wife-beater and a black silk button up shirt open. The Two wore the same, only with dark green shirts. Vegeta wanted to wear a gi, but Bulma wouldn't let him, so he mirrored Gohan as well with a crimson red shirt. Bulma, who had volunteered to speak, wore a flowing red dress down to her calves with red low heals, she would have worn something more attractive, but she was pregnant, not a cheap whore. Her hair was down to her waist so her tail could hide in it. Videl had on her white robe and a special bracelet Bulma had made her. It altered her image to make it look like she wasn't pregnant. She had worn it everyday, but after today she wouldn't need to anymore.

Bulma took her seat on the stage while the boys all sat in the front row of the balcony. After watching the seniors walk in and sit, they all meditated. They paid attention to Bulma's speech, then went back to meditating. When it was time for Videl to cross the stage, Bulma spiked her ki to attract the attention of the males. They stood and watched her. The Two yelled and screamed like normal human boys because Gohan said they could, Gohan and Vegeta just clapped and grunted.

After the ceremony, the four went down to Bulma and waited for Videl. They saw her coming with a large man behind her. Gohan stood straighter to intimidate the man. Goten followed Gohan's example, Trunks following him taking his place on the other side of their big brother. Vegeta went and stood by his mate, almost in front of her to block the other man's view of her.

"Stand down boys. This is my father, Hercule Satan." Videl said. "Dad, this is Vegeta and Bulma, the Prince and Princess of the saiyan race, their son, Trunks. This is Little Goten and his brother, my mate, Son Gohan." She switched languages.

"Pleased to meet all of you. I'm the Champ, Her."

"Save it." Trunks cut him off, never standing down.

"We know who you are idiot." Goten finished.

"Videl, these boys are very rude, I don't think I like you living with them." Hercule snorted at the two young boys.

"Too bad. She is my mate. You no longer have control over her. She in my property and I have control over her." Gohan spoke coldly. Videl would have been offended if she didn't know how territorial saiyan males were. Since males always fought for their female, it was a compliment when a male claimed them as their property.

"Property? Control? I don't know who you think you are but."

"Daddy enough. Shall we return to Capsule Corp?" Instead of replying, they all turned and started walking. "Come on dad." Videl tugged her father then walked up next to her mate.

When they arrived back at CC, the fight started back up again. "As I was saying, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you want to be with my daughter, I better see a lot more respect and a lot more ass kissing. This is the treatment I get after risking my life and defeating Cell? Well then."

"Silence." Gohan seethed. He was beyond angry. "Not another word." Even Vegeta wanted to tremble at Gohan's tone. If he were a true saiyan, the man would be dead, but right now it was good Gohan had control. "If we were to talk about respect and ass kissing, it is _you_ who should be giving it to _me_!"

"But."

"I said silence."

"Dad, remember when we had that Cell talk?" Hercule nodded. "_This_ is that Gohan!"

"Oh fuck."

"Silence." Gohan repeated. He pulled Videl close to him and kissed her, his hands roaming her chest. Hercule watched in disgust as the others looked on indifferently. When they stopped, Gohan looked at Hercule and smirked. "Mine."

"Understood."

"Good." Gohan looked over at Videl, his eyes softening. He took off the bracelet and let her true form show. "You are beautiful." Gohan breathed in her ear. He kneeled down in front of her. "Videl Satan, in the eyes of all present, I confess my love to you. I love you Videl, and I will continue to for the rest of my life. I will take care of our children and train them in mind and body. Videl Satan, will you marry me?" Gohan produced a ring from his pocket.

"Yes!" She said excitedly as her mate slipped the ring on her finger. He came up and she kissed him excitedly. The males grunted, Bulma and Ox King, who had come for a surprise visit, cried and Hercule sat dumbfounded.

"Well it looks like we came at the right time." All action stopped. Gohan froze at the sound of the voice. Slowly he turned and faced the voice, then passed out. Goten ran to his side, held his brother's head and looked at the voice angrily.

"Kakarot?"

"Chichi?"

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 15 Gohan's Understanding

Gohan had been put on his bed and Goten stayed by his side. Outside the door Trunks stood at attention like his little brother had asked him to, he was also concerned about their big brother. Videl had left to take her father home and was coming right back. The five adults all sat in the kitchen, Goku eating his wife's cooking.

After an hour, Gohan roused to see Goten, Trunks and Videl is his room. "Gohan!" Goten cried out and jumped onto his brother's lap to hug him. Gohan just held his brother protectively. "Who were those two Go-Chan?"

"They were our mother and father."

"Cool!" Trunks said.

"But I thought they were. . ." Videl started.

"Dead. Yes, they are. They have halos above their heads to show that they still belong in Otherworld." Gohan explained. "You can go down, I will be down in a few minutes."

"Yes brother." Trunks stood and left.

"I'll see you down there." Videl followed.

"I will wait with you big brother."

After a cold shower and dressing, Gohan was ready to go down. Goten had also changed into his gi and was ready to go down with his brother. They descended the steps and walked into the family room where everyone was sitting. They were talking about Goku and Chichi's training in Otherworld. When the two showed up in the doorway, all talking stopped. Gohan stood in all black, Little Goten in all dark blue, like Vegeta and Trunks' gis. Goku and Chichi stood as their sons walked over to them.

Gohan dropped to his knees in front of them. "Mother, father, please forgive me." He said, tears started to fall down his cheeks as Goten put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I let you die."

"Gohan, what are you saying? We can't understand you." Chichi said, confused by her son's language.

"Elite, what have I told you before?" Vegeta asked him roughly in saiyan. "And speak Chikyuu."

"Forgive me my Prince. Mother, father please forgive me as well. I let you die."

"Oh Gohan!" Chichi said falling down to hug him. "You never let me down! I'm so proud of you! I always have been!" She cried into his shoulder.

"The same goes for me son, I'm proud of you too." Goku repeated his wife's praise. "And who is this little mirror image of me?"

Taking his hand off his brother's shoulder, Goten looked up. "I am Third Class warrior Son Goten, Prince of Ox Kingdom, born of Princess Chichi, sire by Third Class warrior Son Goku." Goten bowed after saying his complete title.

"Goten? My Little Goten! You've grown up so much!" Chichi cried out again, hugging her youngest son.

"Rise Elite." Vegeta ordered. He was angry, after their talk almost seven months ago, Gohan had completely regressed and now again thought it was his fault his parents died. After all of his hard work on the boy's mind.

Gohan stood and faced his father. He hadn't done so in seven years. He used to have to look up at him to see his father's face, but now he was eye-to-eye with him. As Gohan looked into his father's eyes, he had flashbacks from long ago. From their first trip to Kame House, up to telling his mother that her mate wasn't returning. "Father." Gohan bowed his head.

"Gohan. You've gotten so big. You're about to have a family. No, it isn't you who should be asking for forgiveness, it is I. I was never there when you were young. I missed my boy grow up. Both of my boys grow up. Please, forgive _me_." Goku picked up his son's head by his chin.

"I do father."

"As do I father." Goten spoke up.

"Thank you, both of you."

"Gohan, Goten, could you also find it in your hearts to forgive me as well?"

"Yes mother." They both said together.

"Gohan, I can't help but notice. Your fiancé is very pregnant."

"I know mother. Mother, father, please meet my mate Satan Videl. Videl, my mother, Son Chichi, and my father, Son Goku."

"Pleased to meet both of you." Videl bowed, her tail uncurling from her waist in nervousness.

"You have a tail!" Goku said excitedly.

"Another saiyan? How?"

"Silence harpy. You and your father are the only humans in this room. The rest were wished like your mate and I." Vegeta said gruffly.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked, then watched the woman's tail come out of her hair.

"It's blue!"

"Kakarot, you're an idiot."

"Vegeta!" Bulma swatted at him.

"I'm going to train. Boys." Trunks and Goten turned and left with the eldest prince. "Elite." Gohan followed the others. "Come on Kakarot, you too."

"Alright Vegeta!" Goku followed, leaving all of the women and Ox King together to catch up. They all entered the gravity room. Goku was the last in and watched the others all stretch in silence. "Who's gunna spar with me?" He asked to break the silence.

"Me." Vegeta said.

"Alrighty." Goku said happily, starting to stretch.

After stretching out, the two oldest saiyan squared off as the Terrible Two did as well. Gohan sat off to the side meditating, waiting for his turn. Goku fought happily with his long time rival. His attention occasionally turning to look at his youngest son fight, still in regular form. "Pay attention Kakarot!" Vegeta said, punching him in the head.

"Ow Vegeta! Not fair!" Goku wined, holding his injured head.

"Don't be a baby Kakarot. If you want to see the young ones fight then watch them. Elite."

"Yes Prince." Gohan stood and want to take his father's place fighting. "Father, go sit and watch my brothers." Gohan said, then turned to Vegeta.

Goku did as he was told and went to the side of the gravity room. He watch Goten and Trunks. To him it was amazing to see them trained so well. While in Otherworld, he had occasionally looked in on Gohan and Vegeta, but not Goten and Trunks because he didn't know their ki signatures. Then he turned to look at Gohan and Vegeta. They too were amazing. Obviously, they spared together everyday, probably all day. When Trunks went super, Goku's mouth almost dropped. The boy was only eight! He was about to say something, but Goten quickly followed. At only seven, his youngest son was a super saiyan. Probably the youngest one in history. "Wow!" he just breathed.

On the other side of the room, Gohan and Vegeta kept hacking away at each other. They danced around each other. Goku watched them as well. It was easy to see how their fighting had adapted to one another. He could see their bond of almost father and son. Then it hit him. His two sons thought of Vegeta as their father. Gohandid as Vegeta told him and his youngest one dressed like the prince and his son. They boy saw Vegeta as their father and Bulma mother figueres. Goten knew no better.Hurt, he looked down at the floor. **I guess I deserve this. I've been gone Goten's whole life and most of Gohan's. What have I done?** Goku thought to himself.

He looked up just in time to reach out and catch Goten from flying into the wall next to him. "Thanks dad." Goten said before springing back at Trunks.

"Dad, he called me dad."

"Hey father, how about a four on one?"

"Sure Gohan, I can handle all of you."

"Um, no dad, I meant on me."

"Oh, alrighty, let's go!"

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 16 Gohan's Understanding

Gohan stood in the middle of the room, each of the other males around him. Everyone was at their regular state. The Terrible Two had each been given a sensu bean so they could be at the maximum. "I am ready whenever you all are." He said coldly. Gohan was in battle mode. He turned everything else off. Dead to everything around him except the upcoming battle. His black eyes were like two lumps of coal, no one could see in, but he could see out.

Vegeta took a step to the left, followed by Goten, then Trunks. Goku took a moment, but did as well. Goten took a step back, Trunks moved forward, and Vegeta and Goku to the right. Quickly, Goku had caught on to what they were doing. There were trying to confuse his son by steadily moving. Trunks was the first to attack Gohan. The others were still stepping around, trying to keep Gohan's mind off of Trunks as best they could. Vegeta sprung next from behind. Goten followed him after jumping in the air to slam down from above. Goku took one step back the flew in to try and trip his son, but Gohan jumped up and pushed Trunks into his father.

For an hour there was only a flurry of punched and kicks. Gohan could only block and occasionally punch back. Goten was the first to go super and land a punch to his brother's gut. After a few minutes, Trunks and Vegeta followed him. They each landed hits before Goku joined them and struck his son. Two minutes later, after falling behind, Gohan made the jump as well. Since they were all at level one, the fight was brought back to even. All at once, the other males jumped on Gohan. Struggling to get out, Gohan made the jump to level two, sending everyone flying off of him. He sent ki blasts at each one of them. It looked like a laser light show in the room, blasts being sent everywhere so Gohan could keep the upper hand. Vegeta was the first to ascend and dive at Gohan. While they were on the ground struggling for control, the others ascended and flew down. Despite how high the power levels were, the fight was only hand-to-hand combat.

"You are looking tired Princes." Gohan chuckled in his bassy voice.

"Shut it Elite." Vegeta snapped, delivering a punch to the head.

"Do not let me get the better of you Prince." Gohan said challengingly. He picked up Goten and spun around quickly, hitting everyone in the head with the smallest boy's feet. "See." He chuckled again.

They continued for another three hours in combat. Goku was still amazed by the youngest two boys. They were at level two already. He hadn't reached that level until after he died a second time. And even then, it had been a struggle. He sent a small ki blast at his son, who dodged it. He kept doing it until the others all joined in. Soon Gohan was dodging blasts instead of fists and kicks. Angered by their upper hand, Gohan let out a blood curling war cry and rose to his final level, level three. He jumped at the closest first, his little brother Goten.

After only an hour of one-on-one with Goten, and dodging ki blasts, the young prince fell. Then Gohan picked on Trunks, who lasted only ten minutes longer then his little brother. After him, Gohan turned his savage wrath on Vegeta. He threw punches, kicks and ki blasts at the oldest male. Vegeta lasted longer then the Two, almost three hours. When Vegeta fell, Gohan almost forgot he had another opponent.

Darkness consumed Gohan once again as he turned to face his father. His body could self-heal faster then any regular saiyan, so he never needed a sensu bean. This also meant Gohan was always in top physical shape. When Goku looked at his son he knew this was going to be a good fight. With his own war cry, Goku went up to level three to match his son. He made his ki as high as his son's, but he could feel how much Gohan was holding back and knew that he wasn't stronger anymore. "Don't hold back son."

"Alright father." Gohan's ki burst up to over 30,000 more then Goku's and was still rising. When he was done, Gohan looked at his father with such evil, cold eyes, Goku wanted to scream '_What happened to my sweet, loving son!_' But he held his tongue back. As far as his son was concerned, this was a battle and a test of strength.

They both stood there as Vegeta got up and took the Two to the side so they could watch. When the other three were gone, the oldest Sons each fell into their flawless fighting stances. They eyed each other up, looking to see what the other had as a threat. Suddenly, Gohan disappeared and punched Goku in the back. Before he could turn around, Goku was punched into a wall by his son. Goku quickly moved, leaving his son to punch the wall. They each shot up in the air, punching and kicking. Gohan nailed his father on the top of the head, sending him reeling into the floor and sent his favorite blast at him.. Goku rolled out of the way just in time.

This continued for an hour and a half. Goku almost running from his oldest son, but getting a few shots in here and there. "Father, I have had enough of this game, come on! Fight like a true warrior!" Gohan bantered Goku to try to get him to fight back. "At least land one good hit!" Goku's blood started to boil. He hadn't felt this enraged since he fought Freeza. He screamed and threw his signature blast at his son who just swatted it away.

Gohan was about to finish off his father when Bulma came rushing into the gravity room. "Gohan! Videl's in labor!"

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 17 Gohan's Understanding

Not even bothering to power down, Gohan flew to the medical wing, grabbing Bulma on his way. The other four males quickly followed. Gohan burst into the delivery room and went right to his mate's side. "Videl, are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you want anything? Water? Ice? A wet rag?"

"Go-chan, just hold my hand." Videl panted out. He did as he was told as Dr. Briefs came tottering in the room. He was going to deliver the baby. He checked her and gave a warm smile to the young couple.

"Any moment now." He said, calmly putting new gloves on after washing his hands.

"Now!" Videl yelled at a contraction.

"Well then push my dear, push." Videl did as was told. As she pushed, Bulma almost fell to the floor but Vegeta caught her. "Bulma honey, are you alright?"

"I think it's my time too papa."

"Well then dress up, you know what to do. This is your second baby." Bulma changed into a gown and laid down on a table. Vegeta stood by her side. He had missed Trunks being born, but he wouldn't miss this baby too. Dr. Briefs checked his daughter, then turned to Videl. "Videl, honey, I have to help Bulma. She only needs to push a little since she already had Trunks. Push Bulma!" She did as was ordered, Vegeta holding her hand. After a minute of pushing, the baby was born. "It's a girl! Vegeta cut right here. Bunny dear, could you clean the new little miss? Bulma, you're not done." Bulma kept pushing.

Next to her, Videl screamed. Dr. Briefs moved to her. "Push Videl, push!" She also did as was told. Gohan helping to support her back. "Another girl! Gohan right here my boy. Videl, you're not done either. Wow! Two sets of twins at the same time!"

"Daddy!"

"Right Bulma." He went back to his daughter. "Push! Again!" Bulma pushed as hard as she could. "A boy!" Then he turned back to Videl. "Push honey, push hard." Videl gave one last hard push at the order of the white haired man. "Another boy! Wow! Two sets of twins at the same time, one girl and one boy for each! Cut here Gohan."

Chichi took care of her own grandchildren as Bunny cleaned her own. They brought the girls over to their fathers and the boys to their mothers.

"I am naming her Pan." Gohan said.

"Well, this little man is Barrinko." Videl named her son.

"Princess Bura." Vegeta said affectionately.

"And another Prince Vegeta, since he looks exactly like his sire." Bulma said. Chichi walked over to the door and let in Goku, Goten and Trunks.

Goten walked up to his brother and sister-in-law. "They both look the same to me." Goten said confused by the twins. Both boy and girl had black hair and eyes and the regular brown tail.

"This is Pan, and this is Barrinko." Gohan explained.

"They look like each of you." Trunks said, happy that his siblings weren't identical. Bura was a copy of her mother, even down to hair color, while Vegeta looked like his father.

"She's Bura and he's Vegeta." Bulma said.

"Bura is a name from Vegeta-sei. You can also call her Bra. No funny shit." Vegeta threatened not only his son, but everyone else in the room.

"Goten, we have a new baby brother and baby sister."

"We also have a niece and nephew Trunks!" The boys switched and went to look at the other set of twins.

"Alright boys, Goku, it's time for these babies to nap, as well as their mommies. Bunny, Chichi, a hand?" Dr. Briefs ushered the boys out as the women each took their grandsons, their sons followed with the girls.

"Trunks, this is gunna be so cool!"

"Yea Goten!"

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own nothing!

Chapter 18 Gohan's Understanding

"Trunks, this is totally _not_ cool!" Goten wined to his older brother. They were both walking towards the twins' room. All four babies had been put into one big room. It had been almost nine months since they were born and they loved to scream. Trunks looked after Pan and Vegeta while Goten watched Bura and Barrinko. Bulma, Vegeta, Videl and Gohan had all gone away to spend a weekend in the Room of Spirit and Time. The women had wanted to train more and took their mates to help. They had waited until they thought eight year old Goten and nine year old Trunks could handle 'The Handful' as the four were called.

"I know Goten, but dad said that we could go in with Piccolo for two days for watching them. It's so worth it. Besides, you have the quieter of the four while I have the terrors. They need to rename Pan and Vegeta 'The Terrible Two' instead of us!"

"Nah, I think 'Handful' fits them because all together, they're a handful. When Pan cries, Vegeta does, then when I help you Bura cries cause she's jealous then Barrinko cries cause Panny is. If my mom and dad were here, they would help us."

"Yea, Chichi would help, just like grandmom Bunny does. But she's sleeping right now. I know! The dragon balls! We'll wish them back!"

"Yea Trunks! Good idea! And we'll wish for my dad to have his tail back too and my mom to be a full saiyan too, like the rest of us!"

"Yea! You stay here, I'll get the balls. I know where my dad keeps them." Trunks ran to his parents room and moved a section of the wall. In a small space, his father had hid the balls as well as his crown from his home planet and a bunch of Vegeta-sei books. He grabbed the balls, replaced the wall, and ran to the backyard. After depositing the balls, Trunks ran back in and helped Goten bring the babies out so the wouldn't get in trouble for not watching them.

"Arise dragon! Grant me my wishes!" Goten shouted like Gohan had.

"What is your wish?"

"I wish for my father, Son Goku, to be brought back to life and have his tail back."

"It shall be done." The dragon's eyes glowed red as Goku appeared before the boys.

"Daddy!" Goten shouted hugging his father's legs. "You'll have to help us catch the balls when they separate."

"Alright." He said, scratching his head in Son fashion.

"What is your second wish?"

"I wish for Son Chichi to be brought back to life as a full-blooded saiyan capable of the first level of ascension." Chichi appeared like Goku had, sporting a new brown tail.

"Farewell." The dragon said, the balls trying to separate, the boys each catching two, and Goku getting three.

"Boys, why are we here?" Goku asked.

"We need your help."

"With what Trunks?"

"Them." Goten pointed at the screaming babies. The Two had bloodshot eyes and looked pale from lack of sleep and food. They had only been babysitting for two days and still had the third to go. "We can't do this alone anymore."

"Grandmom's been helping us too, but only when she's up and home. And she goes away with grandpa in a couple hours. Mom, dad, Gohan and Videl won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Let us help you boys. Go to bed, we'll keep and eye on these four. Inside, march." Chichi ordered picking up Barrinko. Goku grabbed Vegeta, Trunks got Pan and Goten had Bura. The Two put the girls down and went to bed as Goku and Chichi entertained the babies.

At three in the afternoon, the Two woke from a blissful sleep. They had slept better then they had ever slept in their lives. Even better then after a spar with Vegeta or Gohan or both. Then they remembered the babies. They tore down the hall to the nursery. When they entered, they found each baby sleeping happily.

"Boys! Come eat some lunch. Your eyes aren't red anymore, but you still look pretty pale. Come on, Chichi's cooking!" Goku came up behind the boys and encouraged them to the kitchen when the came out. They happily turned and followed the older male down the hall to the kitchen to eat a feast made for a small army.

Just as the two boys finished the door opened to reveal Gohan, Videl, Vegeta and Bulma. They had come home early to take the babies off the boys hands. "What is this?" Gohan asked, his deep voice rumbling from his chest, making his little brothers sink low in their chairs.

"We were having trouble brother."

"So we wished mother and father back to life to help us." Goten finished for Trunks. "Are you angry?"

"No boys." Bulma answered. "We're sorry we left you with the Handful. Guess the were too much for you."

"These two had bloodshot eyes and were pale as ghosts!" Goku said.

"Well then, you will have to rest up before you go innext weekend with Piccolo." Gohan said, his eyes avoiding his parents.

"We are rested up Gohan! Come on Goten, let's go spar!" Trunks started running to the gravity room, Goten hot on his tail.

* * *

_Only one more chapter after this one, then it's all over!

* * *

_

Please review! First fic so please be kind!


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own nothing!

This is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoyed my story! It's appropriate that I go on spring break today and leave you all with the ending. Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! I always looked forward to reading all of what you had to say. Look for my newest fic sometime soon. I'm trying my hand at a TP this time. And it'll be longer then this one! _Anyhow_, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 19 Gohan's Understanding

Gohan had excused himself and went up to his room. Even though Videl had moved in with him, he insisted the room stay black. She had always asked why it was black, he had just said it was mysterious, but always thought to himself 'black, like my heart.' After he had sat there for a minute thinking to himself, there was a knock on his door. He didn't answer, he just left it alone, hoping whoever it was would go away. The darkness in his room fit his mood perfectly. He couldn't understand how Goten could just wish their parents back. Well, he could, but that was beside the point. They had chosen to die and stay dead, and now they were back like they had never left. His mother cooking for them, father laughing it up. Like nothing had ever been wrong. Like 8 years hadn't just passed by without them there. Like life had paused in their absence. The knocking resumed, only it was louder. "Go away!" Gohan shouted. He was too busy brooding to answer the door. He looked back down at his wrists and thought about what he used to do. He used to cut himself and try to die. What for? Was he going to join them? No, he just wanted to die because he had let everyone down. King Yamma could send him to hell for all he cared, just as long as he was dead where he belonged.

"Either you open this door, or I am going to blast it in and blame it on you!" The knocker yelled. Gohan went to the door and opened it to let Vegeta in. "That's more like it. Now, don't you even think about it. And yes, I mean cutting yourself. Them being back changes nothing."

"What? Are you kidding me? It changes everything! They are back and acting like they never left! Like they did not just abandon their sons for eight years! They do not know Goten, they do not know me! They'll never know either of us!" Gohan yelled.

"Quiet elite. While all that is true, so is this. You don't have to leave, nor does Goten. You're both welcome to stay here. This is your home now. Your family now. They may be back, but they can't take you away from Bulma, Trunks, the twins and I. They can't separate the Terrible Two. Those two boys would never last apart from each other. And they can't make you go any where you don't want to. You're an adult now. You're twenty, mated and have two children. You can make your own decisions."

"But they left us Vegeta. They left Goten and I. And they'll never get that time back to get to know us. They'll never have that chance again. They gave it up long ago." Gohan looked out his window, away from his almost-father. His arms were around his body, as if they could keep him from falling apart.

"I know elite, and now they're back. Life goes on."

"I wish we had not left the babies with the boys. This would have never happened."

"Gohan?" They both turned to see Goku standing in the hallway. "Son. I'm so sorry. I never meant to abandon you. Neither did your mother. I was just thinking about the safety of the planet. Apparently I have lots of enemies after me from nowhere. I never wanted to leave you, or Goten. But I did and I'm sorry."

Gohan wanted to cry. But he was too angry. He was seething. Did his father really think that a simple apology was going to make up for this? For eight years of pain? Eight years of anguish? For everything he had ever felt? "Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out. And take your mate with you. How can you think that a simple 'I'm sorry' would fix all of this? Do you know what I went through these past eight years? Do you know that I tried to kill myself at least five times every month? I wanted to die! I still do! I let you die! I did nothing! I let everyone down! And now that you are back, you say 'I'm sorry.' Well, so am I. Sorry that I never got to kill myself! That I never got to live out my greatest dream! Dying!" Vegeta cleared his throat to warn Gohan.

"Gohan, you don't know what you're saying!"

"Oh I do third class, I do. I am saying this. I do not want you in my life anymore. Or Goten's. He is my little brother, and I have taken care of him for the past eight years and will continue to do so. Go with your mate to the Ox Kingdom. Rule there. Stay there. Maybe in a few years I will be able to deal with you then. But right now I am not ready for you or the pain and thoughts you bring. So just go."

"But."

"You heard my son. Get out of our home." Vegeta stepped in front of Gohan.

"I guess I'll see you around then Gohan. Bye son. I love you." Goku walked out of the room and took Chichi and went to the Ox Kingdom.

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Prince. I am just fine. Now, would you like to spar? I am in the mood for a good, long fight. Maybe in a few years, when I finally _understand_ as you say, we can invite my mother and father to come over and join us."

"Very well. Come on Elite." Vegeta jumped out the window, followed by the oldest Son boy and want into the gravity room to join the youngest boys for a spar. Goten didn't take it so well that his brother had just sent their parents away, but after a sharp look from Vegeta, he understood that his brother wasn't ready for their parents. When Gohan was ready, he would be able to see his parents again. For his brother, he would wait.

* * *

Please review for the final time! All your comments mean so much to me! 


End file.
